Together
by Heero De Fanel
Summary: A WAFFY Energon drabble that I wrote when in a good mood. Kicker watches Misha as she sleeps on his shoulder, and his feelings for her come front and center.


Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers Energon. Enough said. Standard WAFF drabble starring Misha and Kicker… enjoy. Semi-sequel to Moment. _Italics_ represent thoughts.**

_"Hmph. She works all day. She gets tired. Does this give her the excuse to use me as a piece of furniture?" _Kicker thought, somewhat annoyed, sitting on a couch. The subject of his thoughts lay curled up near his side, her head on his shoulder. Her arms had slipped around his neck, and her breathing was even and peaceful.

Any other person would have found this cute. Kicker's opinion fluctuated a little.

"Man, Misha… if you're going to work so hard, then sleep more often." Kicker said, fixing her with a mock glare. Her response was to stir slightly, and bury her head into his shoulder more. His expression softened.

"Yeah, I know…" Kicker responded, as if she actually admonished him. He then turned his gaze to her sleeping form, and unsurprisingly found himself breathtaken.

She had described herself as plain. Kicker would describe her as beautiful. Long hair, delicate features, and eyes that spoke volumes to him… Kicker shook his head hard.

"This is all your fault. How often is it that I get this scatterbrained?" he accused her, as he tried to make his sudden blush vanish. _"Blushing,"_ he thought. _"You make me do that far too often…"_

Kicker swore she smiled. "Hey! You smiled, didn't you? How do I know you're really asleep?" the teenager whispered fiercely. No response. Kicker found himself smiling again in spite of himself.

"Yeah, fine, pretend you're sleeping…" Kicker said fondly, as he reached down and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. He paused, to reflect on just how ridiculously sappy he was acting. He wasn't sappy, dammit!

"I'm blaming this on you." Kicker said, pouting. (of course they were alone, otherwise he wouldn't have been caught dead doing this.) "I'm not normally like this, am I?" he asked no one in particular. "I'm not!" he protested, again to no one. Kicker then resolved to be extra intolerant with his dad later on. Anything to make up for his softness around the girl currently using him as a cushion. Not that he minded anymore. She too was soft. Very soft.

Kicker immediately coughed to get his thoughts out of that mindset. He really didn't want to go there, and therefore forced himself to look away as his blush returned. "Damn hormones…" he growled.

Once he had returned to normal, he let his gaze fall upon her again. Kicker was startled when she suddenly stirred, adjusting the position of her head. He blinked as he realized her face - more specifically, her lips - were very close to his own. He smiled as he remembered what happened at that clearing near Ocean City - when they had been in a position very similar to this - and spontaneously lifted his hand and caressed her cheek. He was stunned at how beautiful she was. Surprised at the fact she could put up with him at times. Marvelling how she had become so much more then a friend to him in the time they had shared.

As Kicker removed his hand, he gently bent down and kissed her on the head. Not enough to wake her up; he made sure of that. As he came back up, he moved his head gently to her ear.

"I love you, Misha." he whispered softly, as if he was admitting it to himself instead of her. Kicker knew he didn't mean it in just the romantic way… she was easily his best friend, as well. She was sleeping, so there was no harm in saying it… but it felt strangely good to say those words to her. Sighing, he moved up his head so that it was resting on hers.

"Well, if you're still going to sleep after that…" he said affectionately, trailing off and closing his eyes. A few minutes later, his breathing was peaceful and even, signifying that he was asleep. When that happened, Misha opened her eyes and looked at him lovingly, tilting up to caress his cheek, just as he did to her.

"I love you, Kicker."


End file.
